


Stress Release

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teninch - Fandom, The Politician's Husband
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Sex, F/M, Prompt Fic, Smut, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Aiden work off some stresses from work together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Release

Aiden stormed into Rose’s flat, completely ignoring her calm greeting and question about how work was even though it’d been all over the news. He’d more or less gotten his arse handed to him by parliament. She’d offered up her place as sanctuary. Last time she was halfway through dinner plans when he arrived in such a state. This time she figured it’d be smarter to wait. Aiden was rather predictable in his unpredictability. 

He practically fell into her arms on a wave of self-pity awash with frustration, growling unintelligibly about the injustices of his work into her shoulder as he snaked his arms around her waist. His fingers dipped beneath the hem of her skirt before she could reply. She’d had a stressful day of her own, and was aching to run it off when she’d gotten the text from Aiden. His kisses were getting rather insistent on the nape of her neck when she had the thought that a romp in bed wasn’t unlike a run where endorphins were concerned. 

“Bed,” Rose yipped when his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh at the join of her shoulder. 

Aiden didn’t respond but obediently followed her when she unfastened him and made her way down a dark hall. He continued complaining about work as he tore at her blouse, frustration and exhaustion welling up in his voice. Rose apologized and shared her own complaints with him in the midst of flying socks, angrily tossed shoes, and buttons popping open on his shirt. He called the alien government giving her a hard time bastards as he latched his lips to the skin on her collarbone. 

“Need you Rose. Please?” he pleaded after releasing a bit of wine-colored flesh from his lips. 

Rose pushed Aiden off her and got up on her knees beside him to remove her bra, drinking in his big puffs of breaths and hungry eyes. He had a habit of lavishing her with praise, and though exhaustion had plucked the words from him they weren’t lost on his face as she straddled him. She snatched his wrists before his hands reached her hips and set them aside as she sank down on him. He clawed the mattress and swore. Rose dug her nails into his chest, raking his flesh pink as she set a hurried rhythm. 

She relented when he rolled them over and pushed back her thighs, releasing throaty sighs of pleasure as he drove into her hard. Aiden drowned everything out with the deliciously lewd smacks of wet flesh meeting. His brow knit together before it disappeared next to her head. He had her craning her neck in reflex but reminded him to be gentle when he nipped her shoulder. He whimpered when he was close and asked if she was but she shook her head. He couldn’t stop, he told her. But her face - she felt - turned beet red when he wasted no time diving between her legs afterward. Rose hadn’t been aware of just how stressed she was when she came with a gargled cry a few minutes later and sank back down to the bed. Aiden curled up next to her and they slept it off, blissfully shutting out the world for a few much needed hours. 


End file.
